Two of A Kind
by ModernFemMerlinSpy
Summary: Nick will always be there to pick up the pieces. Trigger warning


"Six!" Nick called down the hallway to his boyfriend. His boyfriend who had been avoiding him since he gotten summoned to the Headmaster's office. They had been in the middle of studying for the upcoming French test next week, when a knock on the door had startled Nick and Jeff, the latter of which had been in the middle of counting to "trois." When he had gotten back from the Headmaster's office he had been as white as a ghost. Nick had tried to ask what was wrong but Jeff had just headed straight to bed, fully clothed, even though it was only six at night.

Nick had woken up with the intent to talk to his roommate, but noticed that Jeff's bed was empty, which was strange considering Jeff never got up before Nick. Nick had just sighed and gotten ready for class, resigned to just wait until lunch, which was the first time he would see Jeff because they had no morning classes together.

When lunch came and went with no sight of Jeff, Nick was starting to get worried and irritated. Jeff would never skip lunch, and honestly, this disappearing act was starting to get old. Nick quickly got up, threw his trash away and walked out of the cafeteria determined to find his boyfriend and get answers out of him.

When he saw him down the hall, Nick quickly called out "Six," using the nickname he had made up for the blonde Warbler after their last set of auditions (Nick's third and Jeff's sixth). Jeff jerked his head up, looking startled to see Nick in the hall. The boy looked horrible, hair limp, face pale, and eyes red, but Nick was unable to tell if it was from crying or from lack of sleep, though he suspected both. "Six," he said again, in a softer tone once he got closer to the boy.

At the sound of his boyfriend's soft, caring tone, Jeff broke down. "Three," he sobbed, using his nickname for Nick. As soon as the boy was in arm's reach, Jeff put his arms around him and hugged him for all he was worth.

Nick knew immediately something way worse than he originally thought had happened, his boyfriend wasn't one for PDA, even hugs, and he definitely did not cry in front of people, even if the hall they were in was fairly deserted with most students still at lunch. With that realization, came the thought that they should move this to their dorm. As slowly as he could, Nick started walking Jeff in the direction of their room while still hugging the crying boy.

As soon as they got back to their room and sat on Nick's bed, Nick looked at Jeff and just silently waited for him too calm down enough to explain what was wrong. Eventually, Jeff did calm down, but it was obvious he didn't want to talk.

Jeff just sighed, knowing that he would have to tell Nick at some point, but it was just too hard. Getting an idea, Jeff routed around in his book-bag and pulled out the letter the headmaster had given him last night, handing it to Nick with fresh tears in his eyes at the reminder.

Nick just took the paper, confusion written all over his features. Glancing down, he realized it was a letter addressed to Jeff. Looking back up, said boy just nodded at the letter and closed his eyes, like it physically hurt to even look at the piece of paper. He looked back at the paper and quickly read.

_Dear Jeff,_

_ If you are reading this, then that means I was finally successful at something in life. Ironic that my first success in life is also my last. I just couldn't do it anymore, life is too hard. I mean, you are killing it at private school, while I'm here barely making it through public school. I miss you bro. You always made life more bearable. Mom and Dad are always on my back, asking why I can't be as good at school as you, why I don't get the same grades, have as many friends, be as good a singer. They don't seem to understand that we are different people. The bullying has just been getting worse since you left, they seem to have decided to focus all the attention they used to give to you on me now that you are not here. Of course, it is nowhere near as bad as yours was. Its more words than physicality, unlike the beatings you got, but it still hurts you know? _

_ You trusted me with your biggest secret, and I am so happy for you. You and Nick are the cutest couple ever, but now it is my turn to trust you with a secret. I have been planning this for a long time. This is in no way a spur of the moment decision. I thought of multiple ways I could end everything, from a gun to the head (I didn't want Mom and Dad to have to clean that up) to pills (very low success rate) to cutting my wrists (again, there was a chance that it wouldn't work). Eventually I just decided to combine the two and I cut myself after overdosing on pills. I figured if they both only have a 50% chance of working, combining the two (and doing it when neither Mom nor Dad would be home for hours) would give it a better chance at working. And since you are reading this, I guess I was right. _

_ One last thing before I go, please in no way think that this is your fault. You were the best brother a girl could ask for. You and Nick were my best friends, my only friends. You were the reason I fought as long as I did. If it weren't for you two, then I would have given up years ago. So thank you, you were like a cure that expanded my lifespan a couple of years, and I am so sorry that it could not be a permanent fix. Maybe one day we will see each other again, but it better not be for years and years. I expect you and Nick to get married and grow old and have babies (Don't tell me it won't work, I may not be as smart as you, but I still know how anatomy works thank you very much.) and name one of those babies after me. You deserve a long life, and I expect Nick (Yes Nick, I know you are reading this too.) to make sure that happens, just like I know you will make sure Nick gets the life and happiness he deserves. _

_ I know that this letter is hard on you, it is hard on me just writing this, but I have to ask one last thing of you. Please never forget me. I love you bro, always remember that. _

_Goodbye,_

_Jen_

By the time Nick had finished reading, he had tears streaming down his face just as hard as Jeff. Jen, Jeff's twin sister, his best friend in the whole world after Jeff, was gone. She hated life so much that she ended it herself. "Six," he managed to choke out through his tears.

Jeff just nodded, unable to say anything else through his sobs. How could she do this, how could she leave him? He had no answers to his questions, and knew he would never get them, so instead of trying to understand, he just took the letter back from Nick, placed it on the bedside table, and curled into his boyfriend. They both just laid there, crying silent tears until they fell asleep, praying that when they woke up, this would all just be a bad dream.

**So this came about due to boredom and my roommate challenging me to write a Glee fanfiction staring Nick and Jeff (only two characters I actually somewhat know, considering I don't watch Glee…) with the only dialogue being "three" and "six" and it had to be angsty… Hope I did alright!**


End file.
